Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying method and a conveying device of a rubber member for receiving the rubber member which is supplied from a supply device and is curved, and transferring the received rubber member to a supply receiving device in a curved state.
Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing of a pneumatic tire, there has been frequently employed a method which linearly extrudes a bead filler having a predetermined cross sectional shape and winds the bead filler to an outer peripheral side of a bead wire so as to bond end portions at the time of molding the bead filler having an annular shape (for example, Patent Document 1). However, since tensile force is generated due to difference between inner and outer circumferences of the bead filler at the time of winding around the bead wire, there have been problems that the outer peripheral portion bends or becomes thinner, the bonded portion peels or a surplus cut rubber is generated.
In order to solve the problems, Patent Document 2 is structured such that internal stress is reduced by spirally winding a linearly extruded bead filler and cooling the wound bead filler by cooling water. However, since the bead filler is cooled while being wound between two drums which are arranged side by side in the Patent Document 2, the bead filler is extended between two drums.
Therefore, at the time of molding the annular bead filler, it is preferable to employ a method which annularly molds a bead filler extruded from an extruding device in a state in which the bead filler is curved so as to have a desired curvature, while keeping the curvature, in place of a method which annularly curves a bead filler extruded linearly from the extruding device. However, it has been hard to convey the bead filler which is curved and extruded to a molding machine while keeping the curvature.